1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an elastic coupling with a multi-disk construction, particularly suitable for a divided flywheel for an internal combustion engine. Couplings of this type typically serve as an elastic connecting element with torsional-vibrational damping between an internal combustion engine and transmission connected behind the engine. The disk-like construction allows a space-saving compact installation of the transmission on the engine.
2. Prior Art
1. Federal Republic of Germany Pat. 28 48 748 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,167 discloses coupling that has two coupling halves, between which are disposed several spiral springs arranged in the circumferential direction; the springs are so connected in their action that they are loaded simultaneously and exhibit a substantially linear torque characteristic over their twist angle. Instead, springs of two different types can be installed and arranged in such a way that, on mutual twisting, one set of springs alone transmits the torque in a first angular range and, starting at a certain twist angle, the other springs are additionally loaded progressively. This known coupling has proven itself in the drives of automatic transmissions in combination with six cylinder engines, and in particular, in diesel engines Four-cylinder and five-cylinder engines, on the other hand, already exhibit a substantially more unfavorable torsional vibration behavior. Further aggravating factors for the coupling are shocks that are conducted through the coupling, for example, via the drive axles and/or the transmission on starting, gear changing and braking. In addition, influences on the torsional vibration behavior of the drive unit stem from differences in construction and configuration of the engines and transmissions of different manufacturers. The known coupling cannot satisfy these very different operating requirements.